Ordinary
by ThatClutzsarahh
Summary: When a man appears to Peter, begging for his help to find a missing woman, it all seems to be more than just at random.


**new story! bothered me so i had to write it. :) anyway, first chapter is here for you, I hope you enjoy it!**

**I own all typos.**

* * *

><p>Olivia tried, for the fourth time, to wipe away the steam from the mirror with a towel. But seeing as the hot water was still running-as Peter was in the shower, Olivia was just wiping away steam, only to have it replaced. She sighed loudly just as he shut off the water.<p>

"Finally!" she exclaimed, wiping off the mirror. She heard Peter chuckle from behind her as he stepped out of the shower toweling off his hair as he came to stand behind her.

"Did you miss me?" he said, nuzzling her neck and placing a kiss behind her ear. Olivia snorted in an un-lady like manner.

"Hardly," she said, "You're damn steam was fogging up my mirror and I could see myself in it."

Peter scoffed and took the towel from his hair, wrapping it around his waist and grinning. He placed another kiss on her cheek before he reached for the door and headed out to find his clothes.

It was just passed 8:30 in the morning and both of them were moving slow, taking the on the day with lazy strides. Shrugging out of the towel he pulled on boxers and headed into her kitchen. He grinned when he side stepped her black panties in the hall before turning the corner to the kitchen. He started a pot of coffee, the whole thing feeling so very at home and relaxed. It had been almost a year since they had begun officially 'dating', since the faux ruined it all. But things have smoothed over and they were happy together. He hummed as he turned on the stove. He heard Olivia leave the bathroom.

"Have you seen my underwear?" she called from the bedroom. Peter laughed.

"In the hallway."

He could almost hear her blush as she padded down the hall to retrieve them. He chuckled again.

"When you're done in there, I've got coffee for you and breakfast!"

"Thanks!"

He went back to pulling the pan down from the cabinet when the doorbell rang. Confused, Peter looked over at the clock, the red number showing it was a little past 9. Who could be here?

He walked over to the door and peered into the peep hole. A small man, bundled tightly in a thin jacket stood at the door. It was odd, because it was the dead of winter and it was barely above zero outside. He looked miserable in his lightweight jacket. Unlocking the door, Peter pulled it aside and looked down at him.

"Peter Bishop?" the man said, unfurling his arms from underneath his armpits. He looked tired and disheveled, like he had been siting on an airplane for a long time. His voice held a slight accent, one Peter did not recognize.

"Yes?" Peter answered, crossing his arms over his bare chest. If this man was here from Eddie, he was an awfully small man to be a goon sent to retrieve him, but Peter still wanted to appear as large as possible.

"My name is James Carrow," he said, unfurling a piece of paper in his hand, "I have a message from Annie."

_Annie_. How come that name did not ring a bell? It wasn't a code name for anything that he could remember. His brow furrowed but he allowed the man to speak. He nodded for him to go on.

"She says," he said, unfurling the paper, "Life can be like a Disney movie."

_Holy Fuck_.

If Peter saw himself at that moment, he would have noticed that he went from a healthy, living skin tone to a stark white in less than a second. He knew exactly who that man was talking about once he said that. The man held out the paper and he took it, shaking hands and all, turning it to re-read. Sure enough, her tiny, microscopic handwriting was flawless in the center of the page scrawled out the message. A tiny heart finished the phrase.

"Come in," Peter said, stepping aside. The small man entered the apartment, his hunched over form relaxing as he felt the heat from the apartment hit his jacket. Peter moved into the hallway, picking up his sweater off the ground and pulling it over his head. Olivia had just come out from her bedroom a smile on her face. She looked at Peter and the smile dropped. Silently, he turned his face away and nodded to the living room. Olivia followed.

"How did you find me?" Peter asked, once he sat down across from the man. He looked oddly uncomfortable on the couch across from him and Olivia brought out three cups of coffee from the kitchen.

"Your uh, father? Told me where you'd be," the man said with a wry smile. Peter snorted. The man shifted forward, wrapping his hands around the steamy mug. He turned up his ark eyes to Peter.

"Look Mr. Bishop," the man said, "I don't know you or how you know Annie. I've known her for a while now and she's never talked about you. But when I was in her house, going through her things I found that note in an envelope marked 'In Case of Emergency, contact Peter Bishop.' I figured this was an emergency."

"And what is _this_ exactly?" Peter asked, the note still in his fingers. _After all these years, she still trusted him..._

"She's gone missing Mr. Bishop," the man said, "Kidnapped."

Peter set down the paper. _Kidnapped_. The light pressure on Peter's shoulder told him that Olivia was standing behind him. He turned his face up to her. A thousand and one different emotions were flickering across her green eyes. Pity. Confusion. A hint of jealousy.

"Who is she Peter?"

Peter sighed heavily and put the coffee mug down, folding his hands together.

"She was like my little sister. I met her at MIT. She's brilliant, and wonderful and insanely smart. She was the only one I ever trusted with my real identity. I told her I would be there if she needed me, I was pretty much her older brother. But of course, like all women I tend to care for-" he rolled his eyes up to Olivia with a smile, "She didn't need my help."

"Until now," Olivia said, with a light rub on his shoulders. Peter shook his head.

"I thought she might have forgotten about me. To be honest, I almost forgot about her."

"What does her message me?" the man promoted, "I've never heard her mention anything like that."

"Disney movies," he said with a laugh, "She loved all disney movies. The disney princess movies were her favorite. She kept telling me that inside every man, woman and child, was there a prince or princess in the making. And that when she got scared she would always say that life is like a disney movie, it would all work out in the end."

Peter turned away and slapped his hands on his thighs.

"I don't know what you want me to do, Mr. Carrow," Peter said, "I can't help you."

The man bolted upright.

"Mr. Bishop, please," the man begged, "I've worked with her for only a few years now and this is the first I've seen of her trusting anyone. She's gone, Mr. bishop and nobody's looking for her.

"She couldn't have just left?" Olivia prompted. The man shook his head.

"You know her, Mr. Bishop, she wouldn't just leave," he presses. Peter sighs. He's at a loss on what to do. The man saw that and he continued. "I took her private plane here," he says, "I can get you a room, no cost to you. Please, just help me find her."

Peter looks at Olivia. It's oddly familiar, reminding him of how she had begged him to return to Boston from Iraq in the same manner. Olivia seems to sense this because she sighs and pats his cheek.

"I'll tell Broyles where we're going."

The man stood up and smiled at them both, "Oh thank you so much. Thank you."

Peter just gave him a tight lipped smile. Things just got very complicated for him.

"When do we leave?"

* * *

><p>sooooo what do you think? do you enjoy it? do you hate it? does it bother you? tell mee!<p> 


End file.
